


Winged Protectors

by VKinkantation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKinkantation/pseuds/VKinkantation
Summary: "Haven't you ever seen a Gem before?"Of course.This isn't gonna go how you think it might go-Mentions of crash landings, injuries, and stuff like that. I'm not experienced with AO3.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	Winged Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to my best friend Tea (possibly known as Topase on here) for helping me out with this AU.

Hello?

Hello?

Is this thing working?

Oh, yes, it is!

Hello there, reader!

I believe I should introduce myself? Exposing my full identity would spoil so many things for the story, so you may call me the Storyteller. I'm somewhat of a god in this world, seeing everybody's thoughts and feelings and being able to put them into words and stories. 

You see, this world is quite different from other worlds. Considering that Gems often have avian features. Well, at least in this universe they do. Take into account our core four Crystal Gems. Garnet is an owl - she hunts by night. Broad, long wings for gliding on cold night drafts, keen senses for finding her prey. Pearl is a heron - a patient hunter. A long, thin beak for snatching up fish, a slender, streamlined figure. Amethyst is a crow - a scavenger. A smallish Gem, but a very chatty one. And then, of course, there's Steven the parrot, a fascinating little hybrid. He's the first of his kind, and of course, he's always there for everyone. 

Alright, now that you know us properly, we can begin.

Have any of you ever heard of Beach City? Well, if you're reading this, you probably have. This story takes place in an alternate version of Beach City. Instead of the statue upon the cliff being in Obsidian's image, it is in the image of a phoenix with spread wings. It holds the beach house within its talons.

And right now, all four are inside the beach house. Steven is sleeping up in his nest, Garnet is... somewhere, possibly in her room; Pearl is doing crossword puzzles as she often does, and Amethyst is hiding by the door. 

Wait, no, Garnet isn't in her room. 

Hold on... 

Wait...

I forgot!

It's nighttime, of course Garnet would be out hunting by now!

Silly me.

Steven was awoken as a crash sounds from outside. He practically tumbled down the stairs and ran outside, along with Pearl, to see a Peridot - a peregrine falcon - laying on the sand, likely having crashed into the Temple. Amethyst came out not long after and immediately started cawing loudly. It was a call for help. Most of - if not everyone - in the group pretty much depend on Garnet for... well, everything. Garnet was their de facto leader. 

Garnet came swooping in on silent wings, touching down gently on the sand. Barely any emotion showed in those reflective eyes. She knelt down and ran her fingertips over the Peridot's wing, which was twisted at an awkward angle. "She's hurt. She won't survive if we don't help her." Pearl was a bit on edge, but of course Garnet's decision was always final, so she reluctantly agreed - they would take the Peridot in.

So Steven scooped the Peridot up in his arms and all four went back inside. Garnet retreated to her room, Pearl set about trying to find some sort of food (Amethyst had eaten most of it again) while Steven and Amethyst began making a nest for the Peridot out of pillows and blankets, the same materials as Steven's nest.

The Peridot had been rendered unconscious by the impact, so Steven knew that she was guaranteed to freak out when she woke up. The least he could do was get her a comfortable place to sleep. Soon enough, Pearl came up too, taking a quick look over the Peridot. "Her wing's definitely broken, but other than that, she seems to be okay." Steven let out a relieved sigh.

Now that this part of the story is over, I can reveal a bit of my true identity. I believe that all of us know what she will eventually do and how she will become a Crystal Gem too. It was long after this that the Crystal Gems met me - and she was not there to see what happened. I do not know where exactly she was at the time.

Have a good day or night, whatever your time zone may be, and thank you for reading!

Another chapter is coming soon!


End file.
